Dimension Hopping For Ladies
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Rose Potter vowed to defeat Voldemort in all forms after loosing everyone to him. Did I mention she knew how to dimension jump? Fem! Harry dimension traveler.
1. The One That Made Grave Mistakes

_Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only._

 _Summary:_

 _Rose Potter vowed to defeat Voldemort in all forms after loosing everyone to him. Did I mention she knew how to dimension jump? Fem! Harry dimension traveler._

 _Here Harry was born Harriet Rose Evans-Potter. She lost everything in her home dimension, children, husband and friends to Voldemort. She has the very, and I mean very rare ability to dimension hop and so after a vow to destroy the evil dark lord in all forms, she ends up having to jump the multiverse to do just that. She went from average witch to super powerful with one oath and now is the huntress, evil beware she is coming for you._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The One That Made Grave Mistakes:

Privet Drive, July 1996:

Harriet Rose Evans Potter, that had been her name. She still went by Rose at times but she was better known as the huntress. Over all the time she had done this she had never aged and remembered her home world so very well and all the sadness there. No matter, she was going to fight evil and that was that, there was no other choice. She liked style and so was clad in a suit that Mary Poppins would have been proud of. It was a three piece gray suit with full skirts and boots made of black dragonskin. She had a lavender shirtwaist with a Cameo button in green. A warm cloak in gray lined with green silk. Under all these layers she had on a thermal suit stiff with runes and protections of all kinds.

She had no scar for her mother had destroyed Voldemort first and gave her many happy wonderful years before the monster came back and took all from her. No matter, she was here to take care of business and looked it, average height with a female warriors build she was not one to mess with at all. She felt the anguish here and at once had a staff out and was headed into the house where a man was shouting at someone. She had a feeling who it was as she had seen this version of the Dursley family a few times, though this felt more violent. Far more violent and she knew she needed to act, and keep the headmaster out of things. She closed her eyes and reached out and found the information she needed, Dumbledore here was a fool, an utter fool and she was going to have to destroy him too.

She traveled to his office in a puff of pink smoke (this annoyed her as pink was not her favorite color but it was a tradeoff to a pop) and looked around. She saw the pensive and dove in. She spent a few hours in the pensive and came out a few minutes later ashen and realizing Dumbledore was really a fool here. He believed that Harry Potter had not survived, that in fact the body of Harry Potter was housing Tom Riddle. He knew how horrible the Dursleys had been to him, and they had been told Harry was a changling. This had caused Harry to have a miserable life, his friends too knew what Dumbledore saw as fact and so spied on him and reported back all he did. They believed they were doing the right thing but were not, Harry was not Tom Riddle and never had been, but she knew trying to tell that to these people would not do any good. Ginny hated him, hated him with a passion but would wed him to make sure the Potter family did not die out, but she would kill him in the end.

She traveled back to Privet drive around the same time she left and entered the home to find what she was expecting. Harry was locked in his room with a black eye looking over his summer homework, or not. Ah he knew what was going on and was going to destroy things here. She had a better idea, Dumbledore was insane and had created pawns to his game, and she could not change their minds, not she. Harry had one true friend, Sally Ann Perks and she saw he was planning on running away, and had been hiding his intelligence since he was a little boy. He knew everything, including how Ron and Hermione refused money to spy on him, they saw him as evil and still did even after all he had done to show he was not. The battle in the ministry should show that he was not Voldemort as he had destroyed the man or thing! He looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You can't stay here." Rose said.

"They have monitors, they will just come after me." Harry replied.

"I can take you to a new place, a place where you will be loved and cared for by those that should have here." Rose replied, "normally I just destroy Voldemort myself, but this time it looks like you could use saving."

"Who are you?"

"Harriet Rose Potter, your female counterpart. I defeated Voldemort in all his forms in my world, got married, had children, then he came back. I missed a part of him and so swore I would defeat him in all forms no matter where he was in the multiverse. Unfortunately I had the power to travel as my home world was no more and all that power flowed to me." Rose replied, "so here I am, and well, I think you need help in facing those who are so very wrong."

"Sally loves me, she does, no-one else does." Harry said, "I am not Tom, I had a part of him in me in the graveyard but the killing curse took care of that, I am Harry James Potter, I have one ally but I am not sure if he can help."

"Who is that?"

"Severus Snape." Harry replied.

"Ah, well that is good." Rose said.

In most worlds Severus Snape was a cranky hard taskmaster of a potions master professor and head of Slytherin house. He may or may not have joined Voldemort and nearly always was on the right side. Very rarely was he truly evil, but he was sarcastic, rude and generally disliked by students. The staff liked him well enough but the students, not really as he was not one to suffer fools at all. This Severus Snape was an ally to Harry and had been helping him for years. This was about to get fun as Snape was also head of Slytherin, no not just the head of house, the Prince line was a direct descendent of Salazar and though the Gaunts too were descendent they were not the heirs. That was one Severus Snape, oh and Minerva McGonagall was the heir of Gryffindor, Filius Flitwick the heir of Ravenclaw and Pomona Sprout the heir of Hufflepuff. Interesting the heads of houses at Hogwarts were directly related and heirs. Which had not happened in a thousand years.

"So do you have the support of the other heirs?" Rose asked.

"Yes, McGonagall she really cares and Flitwick wants to go to war and Sprout, she wants to strangle some people with some plants." Harry said, "I have been working on certain things."

"What happened to your eye?" Rose asked.

"Dudley hit me but apologized for it." Harry said "he hit me for saving his life then thanked me, he is seeing the world different after the Dementor attack. He his getting good grades now and is going to be a social worker and open his own restaurant. Aunt Petunia went spare when she found out that Dudley liked to cook and is very good at it. They were influenced and badly, the influence has been removed."

"Oh, oh I see, he will die for this." Rose said.

"Yes, just what uncle Vernon said, he was rather harsh with me growing up, he cuffed me plenty and spanked me, never used a whip or stuff like that, that would be found out quick. But he was harsh, aunt Petunia used a frying pan more than once and Dudley was a beast. But now, since I got back, well Dudley hit me when I said some unkind things and then apologized."

There was a knock at the door and Harry answered it, Dudley came in, he was a big boy, but he was all muscle now and looked very healthy. He handed Harry a raw steak and looked at Rose who knew she had to act. So she went downstairs with Harry to find the family at the kitchen table, Vernon was a large man but he had the look of one who had lost weight and was healthy now. Petunia was still stick thin but not unhealthy. They seemed calm and collected but a bit fearful at seeing her. Dudley walked to the stove and started to cook lunch, adding one more serving for her, Rose was humbled and angered. Who thought it was okay to do what they had to the Dursley family?

"When Harry came I was told he was not normal, that he was a changling." Petunia begin, "I give him a room and and fed him three meals a day, but then I got a gift."

"A vase am I right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it was two years ago it was broken and it took nearly that long for us to change." Vernon said, "it started with me seeing the fat slob I had grown into. I started to exercise, I love to swim and do some boxing now and eat well. Dudley started to cook, at first I was not keen on it but he loves to cook and is better than Harry."

"Yea well you did force me to learn to make only fatty foods." Harry shot back.

"Yea we did, I should have fought the curse harder." Petunia said.

"You couldn't, you don't have magic." Rose said, "do go on."

"Snape came just a month ago and removed the rest of the compulsions." Petunia said, "and now, well I can't see how Harry can stand us."

"It was not you, not really." Harry said, "Dumbledore will die."

"I have done what I can to make it up to Harry." Vernon replied, "Severus has been most helpful, the neighbors think Harry had a tumor that went undiagnosed and had a surgery that made him into a good boy, that we hid the fact he was going to a rehab center as we were ashamed of what they would think. They have been very good and Dudley has been doing good as a volunteer, it hardly makes up for how horrible we were."

"It is a start, but I think charges need to be filed." Rose said, "Dumbledore will go down but it has to be in a way that does not destroy the magical world."

"How so?" Petunia replied, "and why should that world not go down?"

"Because the rest of the world follows." Rose replied.

"Oh, well then, what do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"The truth, you up for a visit to Nuemgard?"

"Sure, what is there?"

"Like I said, the truth." Rose replied.

Two months later the plan was in place and Harry was headed back to Hogwarts, but not on the train. His so called friends could not find him and truly it was sad that they believed him evil, as Tom Riddle and so were trying to save the Potter line which was why he was still alive. Get married to Ginny, have a couple children and die, the Potter line would live on. It was a sick mess Dumbledore had made and it was going to end. The murmuring began among the students when Harry Potter did not appear at the feast and was not in the dorms that night. The next day at breakfast instead of timetables the doors to the hall were sealed and the heads of houses walked to the four corners of the room each carrying a stave of their house.

They stood and tapped the staves four times and a glow came over the room. Each was clad in their house colors and there was no doubt who they were the heirs of. Dumbledore stood alarm on his face as a figure, clad in simple brown robes and cloak walked up. The figure threw back the hood and looked around the hall. It was Harry Potter but not as Dumbledore remembered, this boy was powerful and light? No, no that was not possible, he was not light, Tom Riddle was not light! How dare Tom hide behind this boy as light! Dumbledore was so blind by his having to be right that he failed to see the truth. This was Harry James Potter and he was here to set things right. It was how he went about it that stunned everyone here, for behind him the doors opened and Aurors poured into the room and the doors sealed again. Dumbledore could not move now, he tried but the heirs held him fast.

"Albus Dumbledore was a great man." Harry said, "he made mistakes as a youth, but was atoning for them in 1945, it was then that Grindlewald did the most evil deed he could. He was dying and Dumbledore was no better off, but in that moment he committed an act of the greatest evil. He left his body and entered the closest body to him. The man before you is not nor has ever been sense 1945 Albus Dumbledore. That man was locked away in Nuemgard and died just a few weeks ago. I have the memory of what he said to me for I was able to go and talk to him." Harry said, "Tom Riddle is the creation of one Grindlewald who could not go on as he had done, but with a stooge if you will he was able to continue under him."

"That can't be true!" Ron Weasley shouted, "you are lying!"

"No, no I am not, really wish I were." Harry said, "I can't like, the heirs have made it so that that truth can only be spoken here."

"Right and I love Ginny Weasley." Dean Thomas said, "no really I do that is the truth."

"And I hate Harry Potter and do not want to marry him ever! I only agreed to save the Potter line." Ginny spat glaring in hatred at Harry, "or Tom Riddle you evil bastard!"

"I am not Tom Riddle nor have I ever been, but that is not Dumbledore before you, you sir I demand you tell everyone who you are."

"We demand you tell us who you are, Hogwarts demands it, we demand it, the laws of earth and heaven demand it." The four heirs chanted at once.

There was a power struggled and it looked as if Dumbledore, or Grindelwald would throw off the compulsion. It was terrible to see, an old, old man fighting against an unseen foe. But the magic would not be denied and so he was forced to bend to the will of the heirs and Hogwarts. Defeated and broken the former dark lord was now forced to speak the truth, a truth that would see dark magic shunned for the next thousand years or more.

"I am Grindlewald, the battle was not going my way but ancient magic would make it so I lived on free. I used the darkest magic that Albus would not and switched with him, he fought but I was stronger and I cast him into my former body." Grindlewald said, "when Harry was born I knew the prophecy was about me and so I had to destroy him, I convinced the Weasley family to take in the boy, but only to preserve the blood line, he was to marry Ginny and when she had her firstborn son I would die and take over the body of the boy when he reached seven years of age. Harry never was Tom Riddle."

"You utter bastard!" Hermione said rising to her feet, "you lied to us, you are pure evil!"

"Yea, yea he is." Ron said, "we did all we did for lies."

"Yes, but I would have gone on, and on, nothing would have stopped me."

"I think we have heard enough." Amanda Bones said, "that ritual takes a toll, and there is a reason why it is not used, sooner or later the one who uses it must pay a price, there is a reason why you kept your old body alive, and now it is gone."

"Impossible!" Grindelwald said.

"No, he died, once the charms were removed he died." Harry replied not telling that it was Rose that removed those charms "and now so will you."

"That can't be, I read the books!" Grindlewald said, "I know what I am."

"Evil, and now I fulfill the prophecy!" Harry said.

He cast out a spell and with a sigh the body of Dumbledore gave up the evil spirit in it. That spirit was cast out of Hogwarts and in it's place above the dead body came the ghost of one Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at Harry who grinned back and looked around the hall. Ron and Ginny did not dare look up at him and Hermione refused to ever speak to him or even to Harry ever again. Harry knew things would change now he saw Sally who came up to him and hugged him. Harry turned and walked from the halls of Hogwarts never to return again. Rumors were he headed to America but no-one in Europe ever heard of him again and most supposed he live happily ever after.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _This was not a Weasley bashing universe, rather they believed what Dumbledore/Grindlewald told him. Yes I always wanted to use that twist, and it would explain a lot here. Everyone close to Harry was told Harry was evil but not everyone believed that._

 _Anyway, do review please!_


	2. Tiny Dancer

Tiny Dancer:

October 1995:

Rose Lilly Evans Potter finished her dance number and looked over at her aunt in the wings for approval. Ever since Li as Victoria called her had come to her on a cold November morning, she had seen the beauty in her and her cousin Daisy and knew she could make money off the girls. She was right, both were beautiful,, Li had long raven hair and green eyes and despite eating very well was very tiny. Daisy was taller, stocker with long flaxen hair and blue eyes. Both loved to dance, any kind of dance and at a young age had caught first the attention of modeling agencies and finally a dance troop. Victoria was happy that her teen girls were able to balance school and dance, mostly Li, she had to go to that awful Hogwarts and this year their ministry tried to ban her leaving over the weekends for her dancing!

Once the contract had been seen the ministry backed down but they did try to make her niece's life miserable, that cow Dorian Umbridge was there now and though Li kept her head down he tried to harm her. Well Victoria had not stood for it and now Umbridge had found out what a muggle could do, try to use a blood quill on her kin? No Victoria would not stand for it, Li had only said it was her mother who had defeated the Lady Voldemort not her and she was to write lines of " _I must not tell lies_ " for that? Not on her watch, for everyone who had a brain knew Lily Potter had saved her daughter's life. Li smiled at her aunt, who smiled back and led her back to where Phillip waited, a tall thin man with a sour expression so like Louis and unlike his pureblood wife Julia who most did not understand why she would marry him. She had such a sunny personally and everyone loved her, even Sari Snape who could be cold as ice at times.

"All done then?" Philip said to his wife.

"Yes, they did so well." Victoria said, "come I think Marcus may be at the restaurant."

"What do you see in him exactly?" Philip said. "Dog breeder, probably not legal."

"He is a dear, and sweet and he has not had a drink in years, that should count for something. Besides he breeds service dogs that help those with physical disabilities, and is a very good breeder."

Philip just grunted, he was a good man, worked hard to provide a good living for his family at Grunnings as it's director, but he was cold and aloof most of the time. He let Li stay in his house and had her treated well because that was the right thing to do, and in his own way cared for the girl a little bit. He did not care for magic and thought there was a better word for what Li did but it was not his world so not his problem. The family was about to head out when a women that looked a bit like Rose grabbed them all and flashed them to Grimmauld place where Serena waited. Philip was not in a good mood but on seeing Serena he visibly relaxed, she was always kind to him and had always treated him well. Still he did not want to be a Grimmauld even if he did not know that was the name of this place.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Death eaters decided to attack." Rose said, "they are walking into a trap, now Li, I need your help."

"Who are you?" Li said "you look familiar."

"Well that is because I am a version of you." Rose said getting Victoria to really look at her. "This is the first world with a girl-who-lived I have been in."

"Why is that?" Daisy asked.

"Well, roughly 15% of all Harry Potter universes have girls-who-lived, 10% (and yes she did say % though it was not like percent, look it up I don't know how it works) are wrong-boy-who lived, 2% are wrong-girl-who lived and 3% are evil Harry Potter. The rest are just Harry Potter and that is that." Rose replied, "anyway I am here to help you, and do I have a plan."

"I engage Augustine in a dance off?" Li asked.

"Yes, leave the rest to me." Rose said, "this will be amazing, do please have it in the great hall, wear your green gown and sparkly tights." Rose said.

"Let me do your hair!" Daisy all but squealed.

"I don't like this." Phillip said.

"My dear you don't like much of anything." Marcus replied, "magic, I do like it and dance, ah that I would love to see."

"Can't statute and all, barely can have you here." Selina Black said from the doorway, "I must say no to the dress, our Li here can breakdance and that is what she will do."

"Yea, yea I could." Li said.

A week later Li was in the great hall with Umbridge, a short very fat ugly man glaring at her. Li had said the lady Voldemort was coming and would be there soon. Ron sat with Herm her long fire red hair tied in a long complicated plait. The twins Fred and Gigi sat with their hair done up in twin buns of fire on their heads. Drucilla Malfoy was watching and waiting. Her white blond hair was done perfectly in a pureblood style, her nails and makeup oh so perfect. Linus Lovegood was dreamily watching Alexandria Dumbledore as she sat at the head table, her long silver hair tied up on her head clad in purple robes trimmed in gold. The doors to the great hall banged open and Lady Voldemort entered.

Everyone gasped, for they knew it was she. She was tall and willowy of build and had long raven hair that fell to her waist freely. She was clad in outer robes of silver trimmed in gold with under robes of blood red that hugged her figure well. She was beautiful but it was a wrong kind of beauty that made one shudder and want to turn away. Her eyes, the irises were blood red as were her lips in her pale beautiful face. She seemed to float into the hall and came to stand before Li who threw aside her cloak to show off an outfit that many could not make out. She had on a simple green tee shirt, a pair of baggy brown pants and muggle trainers. She had tied back her long hair and looked, well many here were not sure what she looked like.

"Ready to battle?" Li said smiling at the dark lady.

"You will loose." Voldemort said coldly, "that is not a dance outfit my dear."

"Oh really?" Herm muttered, "someone about to get schooled."

"Very funny," Ron said, "remind me why I let you meet my mum and her awful puns?"

"She loves me and I her, she can really cook and was willing to teach me." Herm replied.

"Let's begin!" Li said.

Music started, but nothing like what Voldemort expected. It was the perfect music to break dance to and that is what Li was going to do. She went into classic challenge mode, not really doing anything major, just moving to the beat (if you have seen a dance off with break dancers you know what I mean) . Voldemort mimicked her and Li went into some simple moves that looked cool but still were easy, Voldemort followed. Then Li threw down the gauntlet and really let loose. Have you ever seen a good break dancer a really good one? That was Li, she put the best break dancers to shame with what she did. When she fell to the floor into a back spin that ended up as a head spin back to back spin, back on her feet, into a back flip the hall roared. She stepped back and bowed getting Voldemort to snarl at her.

Now the dance off was a distraction to let Rose bind Voldemort so she could not create more Horcruxes. As lady Voldemort watched Li, Rose went to work and found all the anchors and sent them through the veil. Still Lady Voldemort did not feel it. Not until Li took out her wand and with a smile send a spell Rose had taught her. The last thing that Lady Voldemort thought before dying was "owned", and then she was gone. The lifeless husk that had been the dark lady fell dead to the floor and Li smiled, now that Voldemort was gone she was going to enjoy her life.

Philip Evans was not a happy man, not only was his strange niece a w, well one of those, she was a break dancer. He had hoped her dancing with Daisy would have her in a more feminine sport but that was not to be. So he plastered on a smile, followed his wife and her brother as they toured the world and Li became a break dancing queen the world over. He wondered what would have happened had he stuck the child in a cupboard, then he remembered what Victoria was capable of and so continued to smile and act pleased at his niece. Li in the meantime continued to dance for ten years, got married and continued the Potter line with four children, two boys and two girls. By this time Rose had moved on a long time ago.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Omake:_

 _Rose entered the bowling alley and saw him. AK stood clad in rumpled suit and tie a cigarette dangling from his mouth. She saw he was still using a Voldie-ball ™ (hey when AK patents something you don't question it). She never had liked that and so picked a nice purple and green ball to use._

 _"So how is the hunting going?" AK asked._

 _"Very well, your methods leave a lot to be desired." Rose said throwing her ball to get a strike._

 _"Yea well so far I have seen a Dumbledore suit and a tiny dancer, you need more challenges." AK said._

 _"You are enough of a pain." Rose said getting another strike._

 _"Yea well, try something new will you?"_

 _"I don't choose my universes, that would be the lone traveler."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Never mind."_

 _AK used his Voldie-ball ™ and got all but two pins. His ball laughed at him and AK growled. AK started to hum Tiny Dancer (by Elton John) as he threw his ball again and swore. He would never get that song out of his head!_

 _(AK belongs to nonjon, I am borrowing him okay? He is funny.)_

 _Anyone know who the Lone Traveler belongs to? Guy in the back? No, seriously I would like to credit whoever owns him._

 _Anyway, review please!_


	3. The Bored Prisoner

_Thank you to Killerkougar1 and Aratigre for pointing out the Lone Traveler belongs to dunuelos. I want to give credit where credit is due._

The Bored Prisoner

Harry sighed, he really was not happy to be here but at least his mother's protection was very good for something. The Dementors did not affect him at all, but the food was horrible, it was boring here and Bella screaming at him did not help. Then again she was insane so what did he care? His so call friends had betrayed him in court and believed they had burned his things and killed Hedwig. As if he would let them get anywhere near his things, no he was smart, ever since he was betrayed by Saul in primary school he did not trust anyone. So he knew it was only a matter of time before his so called friends betrayed him as they had done.

He looked up and saw guards walk up probably to have more fun with him. He sighed, he could just escape to his mindscape (something he had learned as an abused boy) and come back when they were gone. He was surprised to see a young woman with them stylishly dressed. Interesting, another to gloat at him and call him murderer and the like when he was not even allowed to defend himself? He sighed again and realized that the two Aurors were Kingsley and Tonks, neither who had ever, in his three years here beat or tortured him. Three years ago Cedric had died and he was blamed for it. He was surprised when another stepped forward, Amos Diggory, oh yea, so he was here now to get revenge on Harry. So this was how he died, but why did not Amos look angry at him?

"You know I fought for a fair trial for years for you." Amos said, "but it was not to be, I know you did not kill Cedric, you could not have. I think there is a war on the old families, Sirius is the last Black, you are the last Potter and Fleamont. Cedric was my only child, but my wife was able to have twins. But what if I am next?"

"So what does that mean for me?" Harry asked.

"Freedom, the ministry is over thrown and you are free." Kingsley said, "I am the new minister of magic and I found something out from Rose here."

"Yes, it seems your friends were drugged rather crudely." Rose said, "they are horrified at what happened, and they are now hunting doing every death eater that is fighting to destroy the old families."

"So that is what Voldemort is about." Harry said, "huh, why?"

"He was never accepted." Rose said, "you want to finish him?"

"Yea, sure, how?"

"He will be at the ministry in two weeks." Rose said, "we need to get you better in that time."

Harry got up and concentrated and soon instead of a walking skeleton that he had been before was a strong young man, his long matted hair shortened as did his beard and he looked more lord than prisoner even in the ragged robes he had. He had tapped into the magic of Azkaban and was now powerful and strong despite the prison being known for destroying everything good about a magical. But Harry owned the wards and island as he was from the bloodline that defeated Ekrizdis and so the prison did not hold the same fears and loss of hope that it did for others. It embraced and welcomed him, as its master. He intended never to come back despite this. He followed Rose out and at once saw Voldemort. He gave his " _I was so clever and now you will die after I destroyed you completely_ " speech. Harry yawned and saw his friends beyond the barrier weeping for him. Huh so Rose was right, they had been drugged and he really did have friends who cared about him.

"You know I really don't like you." Harry said, "you wanted to destroy all the ancient blood lines, why?"

"They would not let me in, never did I get a most charming smile award, never did I get an invite to the Parselmouth club, never did I get anything I deserved, I never even got a sled!"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, raised in Wool's orphanage, sent to a, well at six they saw your genius and sent you to Cliffside." Rose said reading from a ledger she had pulled from thin air. "You got your O and A levels by eleven in science and medicine and were doing very well. The orphanage was still poor but because of you everyone had three meals a day and three sets of clothes and a toy or two, not bad for that day and age."

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked.

"Female counterpart to Harry here, I jump dimensions to defeat you." Rose said turning back to her ledger, "ah came to Hogwarts, established yourself in Slytherin and graduated top of your class and then you made a hard left into stupidity."

"How dare you!" Voldemort hissed.

"You could have had the ministry and been the most powerful minister ever, but you decided not to." Rose said, "well stupid is as stupid does, Harry do you want finish this or should I?"

"I can finish it." Harry replied.

Rose had been in this universe for a week and in that time had been very, very busy. She had found and destroyed the Horcruxes, helped free Harry's friends from an evil curse and potion, watched the ministry get overthrown and helped destroy the true death eaters and punish the ones who were stupid to join. Which was why Severus Snape was locked up now creating healing potions en-mass. She thought about leaving him there, but the look on his face as she dressed him down, well he was sorry for his evil ways and so she thought he might like to see this. After all he believed Harry was innocent and had helped a bit with the revolution. With a snap of her fingers he was there and he saw Harry facing Voldemort. With a snap of his fingers an anvil appeared over Voldemort who had enough time to look up just as it dropped on him. Unlike the cartoons he was not ever getting up again as the oversized (about five times) anvil covered his body and his life blood seeped out.

Harry sighed and brushed off his robes, new, clean and green and brown battle robes. In fact Rose had cleaned him up very well with a few spells and had him clad in these robes before he came out. Ron and Hermione came up tears in their eyes as they realized they had badly treated him. They were under potions and had refused to listen to Luna who warned them they were not acting normal. Now Harry would hate them and they deserved it, all they had done to him, the evil they had said the lies! Oh the lies they had said believing that was what he deserved all the things they destroyed. Yet Harry did not look upset at all, he looked bored or something but that left his eyes as he looked on them with hope.

"Potions and spells?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Ron said, "we are so sorry!"

"I never would have done that to you, I never should have done that to you even under spells and potions." Hermione sobbed.

"You care." Harry said.

"We destroyed your things." Ron said.

"Nah, never did, see I never could trust, I mean you were good friends but I was betrayed once and trust well it's just not there." Harry said, "you were under potions and spells."

"Oh for Merlin sakes Potter you are the worst dunderhead I have ever seen, yes they were drugged and cursed is that to hard for your simple brain to get?" Snape said, "I am going on vacation, I can't take this anymore!"

"Can you forgive us?" Hermione said.

"Yea, it was not you, really was not you doing that." Harry said smiling.

"No, and we can't be well that can't happen again, we took vows so we can't betray you." Ron said.

"Not after me for my money?" Harry said.

"Mate with the revolution several people got killed and we went on a few raids, and now I am rich, talking very rich." Ron said, "spoils of war, so no, you have pocket change compared to me."

"Oh?"

"Let's go to Las Vegas." Ron said, "Fred and George are there, the magical part, you will love it."

Rose helped with the clean up while Harry went off to Vegas with Ron, Hermione and a few others. He was so happy his friends were still his friends and had been drugged and cursed to hate him he went a bit wild. He was an adult in the Wizarding world so he could get up to anything he wanted on the magical side. When Rose finished cleaning up after two weeks Harry returned, tanned, happy and married to Luna, Ginny, and Susan. Harry grinned and Rose just rolled her eyes as she knew what Harry would say when asked " _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_ ". Either way he was no longer bored that was for sure.

 _Kind Note what Harry did is not really legal in the states, but hey fanfiction right? Okay moving on._

 _Please review!_


	4. The One With The Healer

The One With the Healer:

Rose came into a new world outside Hogwarts and something felt a bit off. Not in a bad way but in off, like the world was holding it's breath. She smoothed out her outfit, had her wand out and walked up to where a young man in scrubs that were splattered with blood was getting some air outside. She heard a spell behind her and had a shield out that was round and made out of yes, that! The killing spell hit her shield with a clang and she turned around to see AK there looking at her with annoyance. So that was why things had felt off to her, joy AK was here.

"You are clearly brain dead." Rose said, "why were you trying to kill Harry?"

"He is evil." AK said taking out a cigarette and lighting up, "have to."

"And you came to that wonderful conclusion how? Oh yes, he is covered in blood, and in scrubs, that must make him evil." Rose countered walking up to Harry, "nope, not evil he is a healer."

"Lady I have been in this world longer that you, I saw how he grew up and though he was innocent of the crimes that got him Azkaban, what happened to him there turned him evil, the blood should tell you enough."

"What a class act." Harry snapped, "not evil, full healer and yea, I went through hell, but it took me dying at their hands to get them to realize I would never confess, so cut out the act." Harry said and at seeing the shield he went total fan-boy, "oh is that a Captain America shield, they are real, oh gosh wait until I tell Albus."

"Oh hell no!" AK said raising his wand, Rose banished him and his killing curse took out a very surprised Voldemort, "I hate it when she does that!"

Back at Hogwarts Harry was listening to Rose and found the whole thing funny, she was his female counterpart and had made the best of having to destroy Voldemort. AK on the other hand, well his being nicknamed after a killing curse showed he had not taken it as well. Both had lost everything but Rose took that in stride and decided to stick to the light and good. AK on the other hand went far darker and Harry was concerned, oh he was not fully evil, there was still some good in him but he was not a saint at all. More like anti-hero, speaking of which he was back just as Albus Dumbledore with trimmed beard and long hair tied back clad in scrubs came out.

"So is everyone in this world a healer?" AK asked, "if Snape, hell no!" Another killing curse was blocked as Snape did come out in scrubs looking weary. "Stop blocking my curses woman!"

"No, yes I know there are many terrible Severus's out there and yes I have dealt with a few, but this one is very good, still Severus Snape and that personality does not change but a good man, stop throwing killing curses around!"

"I really don't like female versions of myself." AK muttered.

"Well get used to it because I am here to stay." Rose replied, "I think I am around to make sure you stop sliding down into a deep hole."

"Too late doll." AK said getting Rose to roll her eyes.

"Brother of mine I would that you would stop."

"So let me get this straight you are Rose Potter a female version of me." Harry said "and you are a male version of me that likes to AK people."

"Right in one." Rose replied, "now how can I help, Voldemort is dead but I feel my work is not done here."

Harry led Rose into the school and up a flight of stairs to the infirmary which now took up the whole of the first floor of the castle. He walked to the showers for the staff, half for the men and half for the women and in a few minutes returned clad in clean scrubs and clean from a shower. He led them to an ICU unit where a boy lay covered in bandages that looked similar to Harry. Rose knew what was needed and so in a moment flashed out, and was back shortly with a smile that made AK glare at her.

"He will go back, but those who harmed him never can again, and he can get healed here learn what love is and go to a nice family there." Rose said.

"He came to us very broken." Harry said, "but he will go back to his loving parents who are alive?"

"Yes they are, he was taken by Peter and given to the Dursleys who were death eaters, the rest you know."

"That is terrible." Harry said, "they were working for the ministry here, the ministry wanted me gone more than Voldemort, never checked to see if I could go dark. Oh and AK is it?"

"Yea?"

"Can you please wait outside, your darkness, well you are a good warrior and all but you can't be in here, I am sorry."

"Very well, I can see when I am not wanted." AK said.

He walked out and Rose walked up to watch Harry cast healing spells on the boy before her. She could do basic healing and she could cast out dark curses and the like, but nothing like this. This was beautiful and gentle, he had to do so many things to the boy before her. She reached out with her senses and smiled, the bandages were filled with light magic, they felt like love and spring, of renewal and hope. She smiled as she watched Harry the healer do his work, he had been through so much, through hell and hate and had come out with such compassion and love still in him. She was not sure she could have turned out so good and light after all he had been through.

"There, now he just needs to sleep and heal." Harry said, "I will leave him with Severus, you want to see more of this world, it is great, Asia and America are amazing as is Africa and South America, and don't get me started on Australia!" Harry gushed.

"I would like that." Rose said as they walked out to see AK sitting reading a magazine. "You want to come?"

"No, I am leaving." AK said.

"You can, it could be fun." Harry said. "Or would you rather go to Egypt and help out Bill."

"Now you are speaking my language." AK said popping out.

Several demons would flee on hearing his name while Rose went with Harry to explore this world. She had not done this for a long time and found the world was a good place. This world's muggles ran the world green, solar, wind and people power (roads were charged by cars driving over them and sidewalks too, to add to the grid) any manufacturing was done in a clean manner (huge catalytic converters kept the factories from spewing coal dust into the air and scrubbers kept contaminated water from spewing into lakes rivers and the ocean). She saw the great jean factories of China, the vast technical plants in Korea (united here) Japan and India. There were plants in Africa that produced medicine and everywhere trades and people thrived. Rose wondered at this.

"The cold war never ended and when the Soviets started a new tactic we had to change." Harry said, "they started the green war and we realized war was not going to work, so we went green harder and in a better way."

"You say we, but the muggles."

"The whole world, magic is still hidden but we know that the muggles are very advanced, they are going to find out about us soon enough." Harry said, "anyway, back in the late 70s that was when the cold war went green and things got better."

"I see, this world is amazing." Rose said, "so are you, you are doing good here."

"Yea well, the ministry is gone, the only magical left in Great Britain are in the Hogsmeade Valley, all 20,000, 15,000 are gone, so much waste. Azkaban was nuked off the map and the ministry was flooded, it will never rise again. Diagon Alley is still there but that is it, everyone else is here."

Rose found that to be the best for this world and found this Harry a great man. She stayed to learn healing arts from him and was not surprised that AK did not. But he was a warrior and a dark one to boot, the healing arts like this might hurt him. She spent a few months here learning, healing and watching the young Harry healed and sent home to a loving family. Finally, after a few months it was time for her to go and she felt a tug that took her away to a new world.

 _I love AK, but he is dark, there is no doubt about that. Still he does fight the good fight. Rose is light, very light and that is what keeps her going._

 _Anyway Review please!_


	5. HMS What?

HMS What?

Due to the war with the Borg that had been ongoing for two centuries, Harry was a full fighter pilot at the tender age of seventeen. He had skills most beings did not, what was called magic or the force that allowed him to do what he did at a very young age and allowed him to fight the Borg who had no magic. They could not assimilate magical beings and so had tried culling them. This had resulted in many of them fleeing to earth and finding a robust magical society there. The rest was history and now, two centuries later humans led the war with the help of the Klingons, Vulcans and other races to destroy the Borg.

Harry was at the head of the Gryffindor squadron with the twin menaces Fred and George Weasley on either side, Ron was running tactics and Hermione was working in the sickbay of the HMS Hogwarts, a five mile long, two mile wide and one mile high battleship that was the pride of Britannia. It was named after the magical school Harry and his friends had attended from the age of eight to fourteen cramming in all the magical knowledge they would need. Their skills on brooms worked well with the fighters that they used, wedge shaped beauties that could, with their magic attack the Borg ships and drive them back. But today was a glorious day, they had, after two centuries destroyed one and put a tracer on another. Soon they would find the home world of these evil beings and destroy it.

"Let's go home!" Harry said grinning behind his helmet, "Britannia 1-Borg 0!"

"Yea, well the Americans helped." Fred said.

"True that, they always are helpful, great chaps." George replied, "but this is due to our planning you know and all our hard work."

"Yea I hear ya." Came the voice of the Cowboy, "and you are right, we just help out here, you guys got the power of Merlin on your side."

"Thanks Cowboy." Harry said, "see you soon."

"Yea, headed back to the _Enterprise_ , take care, don't get too drunk." Cowboy said.

Harry led his squadron back to the Hogwarts and into the vast bay where the fighters were stored. There he landed and powered down his engines. Eighty others of the four squadrons did the same. Harry climbed out of the fighter and down the ladder to the floor, his flight suit was a very bright orange with white boots and gloves, his helmet was white with the Gryffindor crest on it that matched on the suit. His last name was in black on the left side of the front and his rank was on his collar. He removed his helmet and Snoopy cap to see the white blond haired leader of Slytherin Squadron walk up. This was Draco Malfoy and he was less of a jerk now than he had been in school, still he was nearly as good as Harry and he knew it.

"So we got it." Draco said, "I was instrumental in that of course."

"We all were." Harry said, "never thought an old earth movie would come in handy to destroy that."

"Well it did."

"Excuse me but were exactly am I?" Came a culture female voice..

Everyone turned to see a beautiful lady clad in a well tailored suit. She looked similar to Harry, perhaps a cousin? But the only cousin Harry knew was Dudley who was working in engineering on this ship. Harry and Dudley got along very well and had since they were five and Harry saved his cousin from a very large, very mean sixth form brat. Harry had been flattened but Dudley had run for help and the teachers were not amused that such a large boy was beating up on a tiny five year old boy. He was suspended, and Dudley thought Harry was not so bad. In time he convinced his parents and even started to fix some of the toys he broke to give to Harry to play with. Which led him to engineering and a job on the _Hogwarts._

"HMS Hogwarts, miss." Harry said, "named after Hogwarts, magic and muggles are now together as we have to be to fight the Borg."

"Oh, I see." Rose said, "so the Borg have attacked earth then?"

"Tried." Draco said "we have kept them to the edge of the Alpha quadrant but we could not get further for two centuries, now we destroyed a cube."

"Yea Voldemort, the Borg king will just send another with another queen on board." Fred said.

"No-one can get to him to kill him, nor do we know exactly where he is." George replied, "if we did then Harry could take him out, the prophecy says he will with the power he knows not."

"Well I am Rose Potter, dimensional traveler and answer to everything." Rose said, "is there a captain Kirk around?"

"Him? He is in Starfleet, the Americans came up with that and the world joined, but we are independent of the Federation, we fight the Borg." George said. "Yea and you know him."

"Womanizer all around scoundrel?" Rose asked.

"Well he loves women, but his crew loves him, he has stuck to the code on relationships with crew and members of Starfleet, in short it is not allowed, so he has lots of hot women on his ship but they might as well be men to him as he treats them very well. No women not of Starfleet, well if they want what he wants then you get it." Harry said.

"I do, I shall avoid him." Rose said, "I think I can take care of your Voldemort problem, though this will be a bit harder I think."

She concentrated and after a moment was gone with a pop. She arrived on what had been a vibrant world but now was a dying husk covered completely by buildings and crawling with Borg. She knew she was close as she walked into what looked like a throne room. She knew what to do and with a few spells she had learned that were pure light this Voldemort was immobile and unable to communicate with anyone. She had thought Voldemort ugly before, but this, this was worse. He still had no nose, but now things were worse, his body was mostly Borg one could see inside his skull and inside his chest through clear plates. Rose had enough and so she sent on last spell at Voldemort and banished his soul to judgment. Then she turned to the world and cast light magic to the core hoping something would work here.

Oh Captain My Captain:

Rose blinked into a new world and found herself face to face with Captain Jean Luc Picard. She smiled and bowed and he knew at once she was not a Q, for a Q was standing, no that was Voldemort. With a quick spell she ended Voldemort and turned to see Harry watching her with a stunned expression. Rose smiled, this was going to be the best universe and she felt she was going to be allowed to stay for some time.

"Thank you." Harry said, "who are you, no stupid question, you are me only female."

"Smart Harry, I like this world." Rose said as Hermione and Ron walked up.

"Hello Rose is it?" Hermione asked, "I mean it would have to be if you are a female Harry from another dimension."

"Right in one." Rose replied, "so what is going on here?"

"Oh I hate Q and am put out with Snape." Harry replied.

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

"They agreed to a complicated plan that involved professor Snape ending up with the Cardassians, curing one of their leader's kids, the same Cardassians taken by the Borg and the cure neutralizing the Borg." Hermione replied, "it seems to be working."

"Mental Snape is." Ron replied, "are you hungry, you can get whatever you want on this ship, come on, I could use some food."

"Ron has a high metabolism, so not his fault he has to eat so much, but come one, if you are like me there is treacle tart for dessert." Harry said.

"Yes, that is my favorite too." Rose said, "that and Peking Duck, have you had it?"

"Yes, and I do like it." Harry replied.

They walked out chatting together and Picard, after securing the bridge followed them to Ten Forward. He ordered tea and croissants and saw with the young adults he liked them, they were very mature for their ages and though from an earth long ago they took well to space travel and other races. This Rose from another dimension was very much like Harry, if he had not known what he did he would take them for twins. They chattered away like only twins or those really close to each other could do and ordered the exact same meal down to the Coke Zero ™ (this was not replicated but stored like the alcohol as Coca Cola did not share it's recipe with anyone even now) in glass bottles.

Ron had ordered the most food, and he had ordered a variety. He started with a beet soup that was similar to what his mother would make, then he moved on to whole fried chicken with a roasted jacket potato with vegetables in a rich curry sauce. He ordered for dessert a large chocolate sponge cake that he would share with Hermione who had ordered a simpler meal if roast and potatoes. Ron had studied up on manners, he had decent manners as a boy, only forgetting them when he got worked up, but now he was a master at good manners as he used his knife and fork to cut up the chicken and eat it with gusto but with manners almost fit for a king.

"So what is dimension travel like for you?" Picard asked.

"Well sometimes I just blink into a universe and sometimes pop and others slide." Rose replied, "I made a vow to defeat Voldemort where ever he may be, that was the dark lord on your bridge. I had lost everything, my friends, husband and children and for them I made another vow, to never use evil or dark magic. That vow has kept me alive and well and somewhat young."

"I see, so you do this for good." Picard said, "that is noble of you."

"It's the right thing, and I don't mind now, sure I would like to rest but I need to go and do what I promised to, though every once and a while I do get the chance to rest."

"Like now?" Picard asked.

"Yes, can I, well can I be part of your crew sir for a time?" Rose asked.

"You can't be part of the crew but you can stay for as long as you wish, I can't stop you."

"Nor can you stop me." Q said.

He popped in with a weary Snape who was clad in jeans, a black Hard Rock ™ tee shirt that said "The Shire" on it in blue lettering over a dark green thermal shirt. The look was rounded out by black dragonskin boots and his hair tied back. He had a fang earring in and on seeing Harry then Rose he raised an eyebrow and Rose knew he had an idea what was going on. He walked up to the replicator and ordered a meal, a pound of steak, large jacket potato with lots of butter, Chicken Tikka and mango Lassi. He ordered masses of fruit with whipped cream for dessert and sat down and tucked into his food taking Harry's second bottle of Coke Zero ™ he was about to drink. Harry muttered something about dungeon bats and went to get another from the bar.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Borg will be gone soon enough." Snape replied, "but I would rather not do things that way again."

"It was your idea to end up doing things that way." Q replied.

"Yes, well it worked." Snape said, "and that is all I will say about that."

"I love the tee shirt." Rose said.

"Thank you." Snape replied. "So you are what to Harry?"

"Rose Potter dimension traveler and girl who lived." Rose replied.

"You made a vow let me guess?"

"Only after I lost everyone I loved, I swore never to go dark." Rose said, "so I don't, plenty of light stuff to rid the world of evil, one has to be tuned to the light to do that kind of stuff, really tuned."

"Makes sense." Snape replied.

Rose spent months in that dimension. She had many fun adventures and enjoyed working with Picard's crew. She helped put an end to the dominion war before it started though it was an accident and involved paint thinner and a bucket of all things. When she left that universe she left it full of hopes and dreams and was able to restore the mirror universe at the same time. But that tale is rather boring and not one anyone would interested in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

OMAKE

 _AK was bored and was now using his Volde-ball as a yo-yo. Rose was seated in a lounge chair with a huge umbrella over her at the beach reading a book. It was Jane Erye and she was nearly finished. She smiled as she read about Jane getting together with Edward at the end. There were trials in the book to be sure and Rose loved to read how good triumphed over evil in the end and two lonely used souls were able to come together and live._

 _"I am bored." AK said, "this is boring!"_

 _"Then go away, this is my peaceful time." Rose replied._

 _"You have no concept of fun." AK said._

 _"My concept of fun and yours are very different." Rose countered, "now go bother someone else."_

 _"Fine." AK said flashing out then back in again, "there done."_

 _"I don't want to know." Rose replied._

 _"Well this Voldemort was easy, some string, wax, lots of wax and blotting paper worked wonders. I don't think he liked that, oh well, he can't complain anymore! Ha ha!" AK said._

 _Rose flicked her fingers and AK was blasted from the peaceful realm she was in. He could get so annoying and she really wished she could just get him out of her hair._

 _Anyway that is all for this chapter, please review!_

 _PS, yes I had to do two Star Trek universes, so this was a two for one!_


	6. Who Are You Who, Who?

Who Are You, Who, Who?

Rose ran around the TARDIS trying her best to stay out of the way of the doctor. He was running around hitting this, moving a lever here or there, shouting at one point, and looking crazed at all times. Over all this the TARDIS had decided this was the perfect time to play The Who's song Who Are you as loud as she could. A young man with glasses, very messy black hair and green eyes was laughing his head off while a very annoyed Severus Snape sat on the floor watching a small prisoner trying to make himself even smaller. This was hard to do for Doctor Loveless as he was only three feet tall as it was and going smaller was really not an option. He was clad in a uniform while Severus was clad in the trademark Severus Snape outfit of high collared frock coat, trousers and heavy buckled boots with long masters robes over all that matched his hair and eyes, which were black.

"Can you get this ruddy thing under control?" Severus shouted.

"I am doing the best I can!" The Doctor shouted kicking a lever getting the TARDIS to level out "ah much better!"

"What did I miss?" Jack Harkness said walking up (don't, just don't, really don't) "ah we almost there?"

"Yea, we are there." The doctor said as the TARDIS came to a stop and started to purr, "well almost, anyway time to get you back where you belong."

"You can't do this, I was having so much fun!" Doctor Loveless said, "you ruined everything!"

"You sir were out of your time, that is cheating." Harry replied, "not very nice."

Jack bounded out of the TARDIS and found himself face to face with an army of Daleks, which should have been moving and yelling their favorite phrase. They weren't and weren't. In front of them was a charred body and in back of that was a woman clad very nicely if Jack could say so himself. The Daleks were not moving and the woman was looking less than impressed, he turned on his charm, she coolly looked him over. She had to be a time lady then, but that was a wand not a screwdriver aimed at him. He grinned, she glared and then moved by him to see the doctor and Harry exit the TARDIS with their prisoner and with Rose. Rose smiled at Rose (this is going to get confusing so we will fix that). Rose Tyler smiled at Rose Potter and they were friends at once with no words.

"Ah what?" The doctor said, "what happened here?"

"Voldemort was here I cast a light spell just at the same time these Dalek attacked, we both took out Voldemort and my spell took them out." Rose Potter replied.

"That is impossible!" The doctor replied.

"Well no, I love Doctor Who." Rose said smiling.

"I take it you are not from this dimension and in your home dimension we are a television show?" Severus said.

"Well Doctor Who is, so what is the story here?"

"The doctor and I are time lord and lady." Rose Tyler said, "I became one after Bad Wolf Station, so now I am with him and yea, it's great."

"Brilliant." Rose said grinning.

"Ah that is my line." The doctor said, "though I was able to fix things with the queen."

"What do you mean fix things with the queen?" Rose asked.

"Ah well there was a mix up, and well she is a time lady now, never did die, confusing and ah here we are now!"

"Yes it is , and who is this gentleman?" Rose said looking down at Loveless.

"Doctor Loveless, name fits, rather rude wanker." Harry said, "so you are me in another dimension but in female form."

"Yes."

"And you just took care of Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"And the Daleks?"

"Yea guess so." Rose replied.

She turned just as Dr. Loveless managed to activate the Daleks and disappear, seemed they had been knocked out cold and now were very much alive. Oh well, at least she was here with the tenth doctor, and Jack Harkness, who did not impress her at all. No Jack Harkness did not impress her and never did. He was a con man, a rogue and had been altered to be charming to everyone, simply everyone and it was how he got away with so much. She walked by him to stand by Rose Tyler who was looking a bit put out.

"We spent a long time to get him." She said.

"Well I can help." The doctor said, "how should I look today?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well I can make myself look like twelve different people, comes in handy really, this is my favorite form, right now, that changes."

"I thought with your regenerations." Rose said.

"We don't regenerate, not like you think." Rose Tyler said, "those that can become time lords and ladies are connected to their TARDIS, like I am to this one, though I was an accident, I am now bound to the doctor and her, we both are."

"Brilliant really." The doctor said grinning.

"Aren't you the last of the time lords?" Rose asked.

"No, they are not." Harry said, "there are twelve hundred time lords and ladies, no more, no less and most are bound like the doctor and Rose are, two to a TARDIS. The queen is bond with the master to his TARDIS and she is in control, he will not be a threat."

"Okay, very different." Rose said, "so the Daleks, are they the threat?"

"Yea, can be, mostly annoying." The doctor replied, "easy to thwart, mostly an annoyance, the Borg were worse."

"Right." Rose said, "well how can I help?"

"Marry me." Snape said and after he turned back to human from a fluffy black rabbit from Rose's wand, "you have no humor in you."

"Next time you ask, I will turn you back to a rabbit and cook you for dinner." Rose said.

"Duly noted." Snape replied.

Rose got into the TARDIS and soon they were off. Sometimes after she defeated Voldemort she was rewarded with a little adventure like now. She loved Doctor Who and was so happy to be in a universe that was a Doctor Who one, with a few minor changes but still! This was the tenth doctor and she loved him! She held on as the TARDIS took off and the chase was on. They found the Daleks at the Café at the End of the Universe (yes that one) and after defeating them for real this time settled in for coffee and pie, lots of pie. When Jack tried to hit on Rose Potter, she turned him to a rabbit and refused to turn him back.

"That was brilliant!" The doctor said, "simply brilliant!"

"Ah doctor, we have a problem," Harry said pointing to statues, "these guys never play fair."

"Go away!" Rose Potter said shooting off several spells.

"What?" The doctor said as they did just that, "what? That is impossible!"

"Nah, not for me." Rose Potter said. "I am the huntress after all."

"Your the huntress?" Harry said.

"Could you turn Jack back, he is, well, you know." Rose Tyler said looking put out.

"Sure." Rose Potter said doing just that, "don't, just don't."

"Yea I guess I should stop." Jack said.

"Face of Boe." Rose Potter said.

"Yea, that is me, I think I am immortal, maybe, not sure." Jack said and on seeing a pretty alien woman, "excuse me, I am going to dance."

"Ick." Both Roses said.

"This was fun, but I have work to do." Rose Potter said, "have fun."

With a pink puff (and she hated that) she was gone and those in this universe were left to take care of, well nothing at the moment. Lovelace was back in custody and all was well. Sort off, until James West figured out how to track him down and, well that is too much crossover for now.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _OMAKE:_

 _AK looked bored as his Voldie-ball was now being used as a yo-yo. Rose came up and he refused to look at her. Really he was annoying at times, the Lone Traveler liked her very much and her work but AK seemed put out._

 _"Oh come on now, it had to be done you know." Rose said, "not all Severus are bad."_

 _"I hate him, and you stop me from having fun." AK said.  
"Yes well I don't, not really." Rose replied, "and why must you do that with him, I know he is evil but really? That is not very good of you brother." _

_"I am not, nor have I ever been good, my life is too bad for that."_

 _"Well, I am going to get some treacle tart, you can join me but not with that."_

 _"Fine."_

 _So the two found themselves with a treacle tart apiece enjoying it even if they did not agree on most things. Life could really be that way sometimes._

 _Review Please!_


	7. Our Gang

Our Gang (Sort Of):

Rose blinked and blinked again. This was not England and this was not anywhere near she would have thought Voldemort would be. There were children, on a stage that was clearly made by children, it was cute and the children were cute as well. She knew them, Spanky, Alfalfa, Porky, Buckwheat, Stymie Darla and Mary Ann were all there. She watched the play for a bit and saw Voldemort on the edges of the play. She vanished him and set out to find out why she was in America of all places. She came to a bakery and went in to find an old woman who was called grandma having tea with…. Lucius Malfoy? She drew her wand and grandma drew hers at the same time.

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"When I heard that this town might vanish I had to help." Lucius said, "I was bored and had to leave England for a time, that dark lord there was making it hard for me to have a good life."

"So I take it you never joined Voldemort?" Rose asked the expensive muggle suit wearing Malfoy.

"Heavens no! Very bad for business, if it were found out I joined a dark lord, well I would loose not only a lot of money but connections and my network. Dear Draco has been making friends here, you know of the Our Gang?"

"I do, yes I do know of them." Rose replied, "and Voldemort will not be a problem."

"Good, I thought Lord Potter was to take care of him?"

"Well I am the huntress."

"Ah, well that is good." Lucius said, "anyway I am here and decided to help out, but it was the gang that really came through as grandma here said they would."

"They raised the money I needed to keep this place going." Grandma said, "but I still don't have anyone to hand it down to."

"Well, I was harsh to you." Another man said walking in, "but you had to really want to save it, not just you, but people from this town. I grew up here and I was saddened to see a lack of care." The too rich looking blinding white teeth, perfectly tanned man with bleach blond hair said, "I was harsh but I had to be as for who could inherit, the gang, yes they are a bit, well annoying but they love this town and you, and both Lucius and I will gain good publicity for this."

Rose just stared, this was getting weird, she had destroyed Voldemort as she had promised but why was she still here? Her answer came when Harry walked through the door in a crumpled suit, hair wild and took a seat at a table and smiled when grandma handed him a plate with scones and pushed a jar of jam and clotted cream to him. Harry ate and sat back looking content and happy. Rose could feel the happiness in the town, how it seemed like it was rejoicing.

"What is this place?" Rose asked, "to this world?"

"A small town, those are getting rare." Harry said, "and what Ray Kaye here proposed was rather mean but it worked, and proved this town deserved to be saved, the whole thing with grandma owing $10,000, well that was not true, and now she has $20,000 to help remodel this beautiful place."

"It is part of my reviving the downtown of this town." Big Ray said grinning, "there will be apartments over the stores and not for the rich, these are for those working in my car factory, we make the Oods."

"Okay, never heard of it but then I am not from here." Rose replied, "green I am taking it?"

"Totally, so green town, investors in the form of Lucius and Harry here."

"Yea, I invested, might as well what else will I do? I got kicked out of Hogwarts and fled before my wand could be snapped and here I am with friends, still have to defeat Voldemort."

"I did that, the huntress here." Rose replied.

"Oh thank you." Harry said.

At that moment Ginny Weasley came in, she was clad in a stunning modest gown of emerald green. Emerald green looks good on everyone but on a red head it is stunning. The skirts came to a couple inches above her ankles and were full skirts, a close fitting bodice showed off her narrow waist and a modest neck line and ¾ sleeves made for a charming gown. She had her hair up, pearls around her neck and for earrings and simple brown heels on her feet. She smiled at seeing Rose and turned to Harry.

"I love thrift stores, and I only had to alter it a bit." Ginny said, "I do like this town, we should settle here."

"What happened in England?" Rose asked.

There were frowns all around and a tale of betrayal, magical blocks, potions, murders and worse came forward. Everyone who could had fled after Harry had been expelled and the ministry was ruling over nothing at the moment. There was an international bounty for Harry's head but there was another bounty to keep him safe that was far more money. That and the reward for Voldemort's head and the heads of the ministry were far higher as well.

"So now what?" Rose asked.

"Stay here, have some fun or you could go take care of the ministry." Harry said.

"Yes I could, I will deposit the money in your accounts." Rose said, "after all I am you sort of."

Rose popped out, and found the ministry in a meeting, with a snap of her fingers she bound them and send them to Geneva to be tried. She went to collect the money but found the goblins had taken care of that and put it in Harry's vault as she was technically a form of him. They were sneaky but were not evil, they had been ages ago but had changed and like being good and sneaky business people. At the end of the day the bottom line was their goal and that was goblin rebellions were fought over, and keeping their basic rights too.

When she came back she saw Ray's son, Junior working with the Our gang on the stage, he had books and plans spread before him and everyone was looking them over. They grinned as this was going to be fun, the old barn would make for a better stage and be indoors and best of all it would not need to be tore down! Ray walked up and looked at the plans, it was clear they were drawn by children but they were detailed.

What would you say if I turned that barn into what you want here?" He asked, "you could help by doing your plays to raise money, I have seen how you are able to do that."

"Yeay!" The gang shouted.

"Good, then get to work." Ray said turning to Rose, "they are rough around the edges but point them in the right direction, well I do hope to see them working for me in the future, and this town is going to be the best small town in America when everyone here is done with it."

"Yea, and I love it here, not England but it will do." Harry said, "it will do nicely."

Rose smiled and realized now her time here was done. She left with a puff of pink (and really why pink) and left a happier safer world behind her.


	8. Home Alone? Oh Not Again

Home Alone? Oh Not Again:

Rose puffed in a cloud of pink and looked around. Some old Hogwarts, same old students, no, now that was not true at all. For standing by Harry Potter outside on a cold November day was a boy, she knew well. This was Kevin McCallister who, when he was eight was left home alone. Two bandits had tried to rob his house and through traps and the like, he had sent them to the hospital and jail. The same thing happened when he was nine but in New York City. Rose quickly did a little investigation and had her answers. Kevin was magical, the bandits were there to test him and Harry Potter had been his friend for years. Right now Kevin was talking with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville as they sat huddled around a magical fire.

"We have nothing to worry about, it's a trap." Kevin was saying, "Not sure for who yet but it is a trap."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.  
"It makes since, I mean uncle Harry and uncle Marv, and well they would know." Kevin said.

"You have strange uncles." Ron said, "That Lord Black would stoop to doing that."

"Why not?" Harry replied, "I mean I had to stay with my aunt and uncle and I had a jolly good time, I can't go back for Christmas this year as aunt Marge is going to rehab and they want to be there for her."

"Were your relations good to you?" Neville said.

Harry grinned, they had been very good to him, well mostly, he hated the dance lessons and was not too fond of etiquette lessons either but the martial arts and meditation were not so bad now. Rose knew that the traps could hold Voldemort if one more thing was added and so she went to add that. She came out of the third floor corridor to find Severus Snape there. Before he could shoot any curses at her, she walked up, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His brain shut down for a few seconds and then he all but ordered her to the headmaster's office. He tried to ignore her humming "we are off the see the wizard".

They went up the stairs, into the office and Rose sighed at seeing AK there. She dosed him with water just as he was about to light up and turned to see Dumbledore there clearly amused. It was not everyday two dimension travelers came to see him. He could feel the light and good off Rose and knew she was not going to be a problem. He looked over at AK who had dried himself with a wave of his hand and tried to lite up another cigarette only to get dosed again, he threw a killing curse at Rose who blocked it with a shield (yes, same one).

"So your dark dork will be finished by the end of the year." Rose said, "Let him get through the traps." Rose said, "Seems the Dursleys here were nice, still strict but at least they raised Harry right. I am however worried a bit about Kevin."

"He is a nice boy." Dumbledore said.

"Ah yea but his parents set up two tests for him to pass, and let's just say he is a vicious little brat, I love him but he could have killed his uncles if they were not magical."

"Wait the bandits were his uncles and were magical?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes, and Kevin did not know that first time that he was being tested, and thought he was dealing with muggles and he still set traps that should have killed them." Rose said.

"I don't see a problem with that." AK said, "They are as close to dark lords as you can get without crossing over."

"No they are not, their pranks are not that bad, and they are pranks." Rose replied, "then the second time, he knew he was being tested, knew they were his uncles and he really upped the 'lets see what they can take' factor. He may look like a cute kid but he is anything but."

"The unspeakable will get him." Severus said, "I hardly see what the problem is."

"Well, I hope you are right, alright AK, you can get lost." Rose said.

"No, I…" He never finished that as Rose snapped her fingers and he was gone not to return.

"There, he is a nasty bit of work." Rose said, "So Voldemort will be gone by the end of the year."

"And Kevin is not a bad kid, he is like any other little boy who wanted to save his families home and stop criminals." Severus replied, "I would have done the same."

"The second time?" Rose asked.

"You have met Sirius Black and Marvin Miggs?" Severus countered.

"Point taken." Rose said, "Can I teach?"

"What would you teach?" Dumbledore asked.

"Magical culture." Rose replied.

"Of course, there is an unused classroom on the second floor, it is all yours my dear." Dumbledore said.

Rose would have taught magical defense but with Kevin here, that was not needed. She knew he was teaching his friends all sorts of things to really hurt the enemy and she shuttered. He was a vicious little boy and unlike most little boys he had the smarts to take out several people and make it hurt too. She stayed the year to see Voldemort trapped and taught everyone who wanted to come all about magical culture. Her class was so popular she had to teach it three times a week, but she did not mind. At least the muggle born or first generation would be well prepared for the magical world and even Hermione understood house elves better. Now she advocated for them being treated fully like family as that is what they were in their families.

At the end of the year, Quillmort went down through the traps. At the last one he ended up transported to the veil where Harry waited. He used an extra large mallet to send the evil dark lord through and happily headed back to Hogwarts and his reward; treacle tart followed by a banana split then a chocolate cake and strawberry shake. Rose did not point him to the headmasters office nor did she give him the password. Nope, not she. Dumbledore had a good laugh and took the over sugared boy out to an amusement park. He was able to blend in, his white beard was shortened so that it looked neatly trimmed and his long hair was tied back. He was clad in a hard rock tee shirt and jeans and Harry, still in school uniform (minus the robe) looked like his grandson. Severus was not amused at this when he came up.

"So when he comes back he will really be bouncing off the walls." Severus said.

"No, the headmaster, oh yea, he would, oh well, let the headmaster have fun with his grandson." Rose replied, "Harry has a right to celebrate."

"Kevin is still in the school, with no headmaster here." Severus said.

"Oh dear." Rose replied.

There were screams of terror and the first time in living memory it was Peeves who was being horribly pranked. Kevin came up with a perfectly innocence look on his angelic features, I mean how could someone who had such perfect blond hair and blue eyes with such a charming smile do anything wrong? Severus knew and so helpfully gave him detention and wrote his mother. The howler that came was one word that was as loud if not louder than any howler Mrs. Weasley had sent, that one word was :KEVIN!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _OMAKE:_

 _Rose was sitting under a tree looking out over one of the great lakes somewhere in American in a dimension far, far away. She was sipping a Coke Zero™ enjoying the day and not watching as AK tried to bother her yet again. He was now playing basketball with his Voldie-ball™._

 _"I don't like it when you banish me." AK said._

 _"Tough, get used to it, I would rather stay light, and all, do you want a fizzy drink?" Rose asked._

 _"No thank you." AK said, "I do like that Kevin kid."_

 _"You would." Rose replied._

 _She went back to her book wondering why she kept running into AK. Well she could figure that out later, right now she was going to read "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" again as she did like a good laugh._

 _Yes, Kevin McCallister who always knew how to look so innocent and sweet. Yet his brother had a reason for terrorizing him and look what he did to the wet bandits, twice._

 _Do Review please!_


	9. The One With The Test

The One With the Test:

Harry came too slowly and realized he had failed. He had tipped his hand too soon and now he was a prisoner of Dumbledore, that evil fraud who wanted only to control him. He found he was sitting in a comfortable chair and was not bound, but then why would Dumbledore need to bind him? He probably was going to have the minister, ah yes, he was here now, and both were smiling. Harry knew he was headed to Azkaban, after all they would blame the death of Hermione what-was-her-last name on him.

"He lasted far longer than I would have thought." Cornelius Fudge said, "far longer, just as his mother said he would."

"Indeed, he did very well." Dumbledore replied.

"Not well enough." The eleven year old boy said, "now what, off to Azkaban with the new dark lord as you have painted me by now, I bet the whole school believes I killed Hermione."

"You have not even started Hogwarts yet." Dumbledore said, with a wave of his wand tea was set before Harry, "in fact you have just passed your last test from me."

"Test, what test?" Harry asked.

"Your mother told me a few things, that you needed to grow up at your aunt's house, to find the trunk and learn how to get around your relations. That you had them ignore you and did not use magic to make them pay, showed you had compassion, so you passed the first part of your test. Then you joined a martial arts club but did not use it on your cousin as you could have, you passed the second part of the test, and then getting the blocks removed on your own and learning all about the magical world and getting training from the goblins meant you passed the third part of your test."

"I thought you wanted me weak and under your thumb." Harry snapped.

Dumbledore looked said, very said and nearly as old as he was. His hair and beard seemed to droop and even the stars on his robes faded. Fudge looked unhappy too, as if Harry had said something that was horrible. Which he had and did not know it. In the room was another person, a woman that looked like she could be his sister, only older. She was in a stylish navy suit with long skirts, boots and purple shirtwaist today. Her long black hair was tied back, and she looked a bit amused.

"Oh come on dear headmaster, you have not given him a reason to trust you." Rose said, "and Harry, you should have known something was up when the goblins said you were heir to all four houses and that they would show you their vaults."

"I am not heir to all four houses?" Harry asked.

"Even if you were, there would be no money to go with that and you would be bound to the school to run it, and there is little money from that." Rose said, "nope your dear headmaster here, well he will be your headmaster."

"He wants me weak!"

"Hardly, why would I want a weak pawn that can't fight back?" Dumbledore asked, "no, you need to be strong, to show you are able to think for yourself and fight back. Well I would say you need to defeat Voldemort but with him dead, that is not the case."

"So I am not needed, going to toss me out like rubbish now?" Harry said, "I would ask one favor, at least kill me now and not make me go to the Dementors."

"Why would I kill my prodigy?" Dumbledore asked, "for that is what you are, you think I am some sort of monster that likes to torture kids and steal their money and then kill them and take the glory for what they did? No, I want you to me my successor as I am the successor of, well that is for another day."

"Successor of what, king of lemon drops?" Harry snapped getting Dumbledore to laugh, "it's my life after all."

"The light, the true light, to show people the way and be better than I ever could be." Dumbledore replied.

"You said Voldemort was dead, how did that happen?"

"Me, I am you only female and from another dimension, I swore to defeat Voldemort in all forms, and I do so in a very lady-like manner."

"Oh, okay, so Dumbledore is not trying to steal my money, force me to depend on him and then off me after I destroy Voldemort?"

"NO! Now that you have passed your full test, there are three weeks left in summer." Dumbledore said smiling widely, "I have one last thing for you before school starts."

"What?" Harry asked.

"A trip to Disney World, I made a promise to your mother once Voldemort was well and truly gone, we would go, he is gone and so I am taking you and Severus Snape! This will be the best trip ever!"

Harry realized then and there that A) the headmaster was off his rocker and B) he was not an evil mastermind. He wanted a strong Harry and Harry was not upset, it was a good plan. Even better Rose offered to come along as she had not been in all the dimensions she had visited. By the end of the trip Harry was calling Dumbledore grandpa, and he did not care if he was an evil mastermind, he was an evil mastermind that treated him like a beloved grandson. In short he spoiled him and gave him everything he wanted much to Severus Snape's annoyance. It's not as if Severus did not get him a few things, such as muggle gag gifts after all.

Harry would be sorted into Gryffindor and take Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley under his wing at once. She would learn how to navigate the world very well and would grow up to become minister of magic. Ron Weasley decided to go into business with Fred and George and, though many did not understand it, Ron did marry Hermione while Harry married Ginny who became a healer. Harry still felt bad at times in believing the headmaster was trying to hurt him and realized all Dumbledore wanted was the world to remain light and happy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OMAKE

 _Rose was reading a book on ancient Korean war tactics when AK came up and sat down. Rose turned the page then looked up to see AK was not amused._

 _"That was a boring world." AK said._

 _"Well sometimes people get things wrong." Rose replied, "and Harry did, but it is alright now."_

 _"I am bored."_

 _"Go annoy someone else."_

 _"Who could I annoy?"_

 _"I don't know, Q?"_

 _AK flashed out and spent a long time annoying Q, Q could not kill him and so had to think of creative ways to get him to leave him alone. None worked and Q had to visit Rose and apologize to get Rose to stop aiming AK at him._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Yea this is a poke at all the "Dumbledore is evil and want's Harry controlled and dead" stories. I bit of a twist and yes it did annoy AK. Which is what I was going for._

 _Do review please!_


	10. The One With Mutants

The One With Mutants:

Rose popped into the living room of number 4 Privet Drive and had to dodge a flying Dudley. She saw Harry was standing by the door with a resigned look on his face as if this was normal and Vernon standing looking at his son who stood up unhurt laughing. This was a healthy happy family, and clearly not normal. A hand shot around the corner and wacked Vernon on the head getting him to grumble about overbearing wives. He was a large man still, and still had a bit of a belly as many middle aged men do, but he was healthy and very strong. Dudley was a stocky boy and had been trying to see how much or little damage he could take, his father was only too happy to showcase his mutant strength and throw his son into the wall. Harry waved his wand and fixed the house yet again. Petunia came into the room and saw Rose and smiled.

"Hello, are you one of Harry's professors?" Petunia asked.

"No, I am actually Harry from another dimension." Rose replied.

"Ah, very good that "Vernon beamed. "Do you like mutants?"

"Oh that is what you are!" Rose said smiling, "magic and mutants, I like that."

"They are mutants, I am magic, you can have one or the other it seems." Harry replied, "and the world is not to know of either really, or rather how many mutants there are. Magneto would like us to all know but Dr. X says no, it is not safe."

"How old are you Harry?" Rose asked.

"Almost thirteen, normally I would not be allowed to use magic outside school, but as my family are mutants, well there you are."

"That we are!" A very happy Marge Dursley said walking in, her powers were beast master and all animals loved her, "normal is so very dull."

I most worlds, the Dursleys were very normal, so very, very normal indeed. However here they were mutants and so Harry grew up in a very different world. One where his powers were just part of a family of weird that had to be kept hidden. Like magic, mutant powers did mostly go through families. Unlike magic users they were rarer, while magic users on nearly every world Rose had visited were 1 magic user per thousand, it was 1 mutant per 3 thousand. Harry here was loved and taught to harness his powers, Magneto in this world ran the European school for mutants while Professor X ran the North America school. While they disagreed on certain things, in this world Magneto was a professor not a criminal.

"So where is Voldemort in this world?" Rose asked.

"Oh the last time I saw him Wolverine was er, carving him up." Dudley replied, "he is very unstable still, headmaster Lehnsherr save him though by removing the adamantium he has restored his sanity sort of."

"If he were ever sane." Harry said, "anyway, he is not going to bother anyone for a time, though he did kill my parents because he wants to watch the world burn and I stand in the way of that."

"Ah, I see, would you like it if I took care of him?" Rose asked.

"Of course, do so, please." Harry replied.

Rose left and did take care of Voldemort, light magic and evil never did go well together and Voldemort was headed to the place he deserved most of all. She was leaving the area when she saw movement and with a wave of her hand the tongue headed towards her hit a wall. She turned to see Toad, squat nearly blind green tinged and clad in brown looking frustrated. Behind him a man clad in a gray uniform with red armor, purple cloak and his signature helmet walked up looking a bit put out.

"Mortimer Toynbee what would your family say to what you are still doing?" Magneto asked.

"Only doing what I want gov'ner, got t' make a living see?" Toad replied.

"No I don't, it is your kind that is making being a mutant rather difficult. I did not survive the death camps for you to ruin all I am trying to achieve, one day the world will know of us and I want them to look up to us, not want to destroy us."

"Good idea." Rose said.

"I have a friend to rescue." Magneto said, "will you join me, Miss…"

"The Huntress."

"Are you really?" Magneto asked impressed.

They headed to the manor in the distance and entered and headed to the dungeons where they found a captive Severus Snape brewing healing potions. Deeper down they found prisoners and these were released, Rose sent a message out with her Patronus for healers and Aurors. Deeper still in a deep pit they found Wolverine barely clothed in rags that were covered in blood, his blood. He saw Magneto and growled at him and Rose stepped out from behind him to get Wolverine to back up.

"She a wand?" Wolverine asked.

"I am, I am the Huntress." Rose replied, with a few waves of her wand she had gathered some cloth together to form a shirt and trousers for Wolverine. "Always wanted to meet you."

"Yea I bet you have." Wolverine said, "so bub, you had to come here to rescue me? I did not like the last time you did."

"You would have died from the adamantium, first your mind then you." Magneto replied.

"I for one would have not been very happy, Eric." Professor X said his chair floating into the chamber.

"Charles good to see you here." Magneto said, "his mind is still damaged."

"Yes, he has been on his own too long after, but he is my responsibility now." Professor X replied.

"He is still here, I ain't going nowhere with you." Wolverine said.

"Yea you are." Rose said stunning him with the most powerful stunner ever, "there you are, have fun."

"You are the Huntress." Professor X said, "and that is all I know, I can't read you."

"Can you read everyone?" Rose asked.

"Yes, such a gift, and yet not at times." Professor X replied.

Rose was pleased to see in this world that Professor X and Magneto were still friends. That Magneto did what professor X did in running a school. True he believed that mutants should not have to hide and believed they should be out in public. However he knew the dangers of that, while the most powerful could fight off humans, most could not. Take a look at what Logan had been used for after all. Hiding was all they had along with the magic users, at least they had each other.

This was an easy world to take care of a certain problem, and Rose for one was happy to have taken care of Voldemort early so she could enjoy this world. She spent time at the two main schools for mutants, seeing they did teach many of the same things. Magneto was a militant still but he did not attack unless his students or himself was under threat. He still believed the worst of humanity, but then he had lived the worst, yet here he was not a villain but working with to rid the world of evil.

Back at the Dursley house Rose saw Petunia working happily in her kitchen, she stood at the stove and when she needed something, she could stretch an arm to get it wherever she needed. This Petunia looked happy and this Petunia looked more normal than any of the so called normal Petunia's she had seen. Rose just wished she could have been raised by such a Petunia.


	11. The Boy Who Boomed

The Boy Who Boomed:

Vernon Dursley was a well-respected man; he had a lovely wife, a good son and had taken in his orphaned nephew and made a find outstanding citizen of him. The only down side was the rogue of a godfather of one Harry Potter Sirius Black. Well, if he had not been a lord his behavior would not be tolerated. He was one of the old blood, had worse manners than a vagrant, was crass and rolled around like a common worker in brawls and the like whenever he pleased.

Yet it was Sirius Black who had turned Vernon around, after the Potters for one reason or another believed that Harry was a squib and sent him away, Sirius had been there for him. Petunia had wanted to hate Harry on site, and both were not fond of magic, but Sirius had managed to worm his way into their lives and be the crazy uncle so to speak. This proved helpful when it was found out death eaters were still out there and Vernon had a vast knowledge of explosives and such.

Now it must be said the Potters were not bad people, when Wormtail was caught soon after they left Harry with his aunt and uncle, they had wanted to take him back. However, the death eaters wanted to continue the war and the Potters ended up dead with their eldest son in the care of the Longbottoms who did not know about little Harry not being a squib. Sirius, fearing for Harry did not tell them Harry was magical and let them continue with raising little Charlus. This is where the story really gets going eleven years later. With a healthy strong Vernon, a scrawny but healthy Harry and explosives in a warehouse.

"Now are you ready to show these death eaters who is in charge?" Vernon said chuckling at his own joke.

"Yes uncle." A thirteen year old Harry said, "but is this not murder?"

"Good lad, good morals." Sirius Black said walking up, "but no, it is war, and they are here and think you are there inside, the charges are set."

"Very well, and I get to see the warehouse go up?" Harry said.

"Sort off, fireworks place, not well protected, but we shall have fun." Vernon said, "now my lad!"

Harry pressed a button and charges went off as did fireworks. He grinned as he got to see the building lit up with all sorts of pretty colors. He turned to hi five Sirius and knew that no death eaters would escape this time. Served them right for not allowing him to be with his dear brother who was a bit boring. He wanted to study all the time while Harry was Gryffindor through and through. Now at fourteen Harry was very happy indeed to be able to finally put the hurt on twenty death eaters and thirty werewolves under Greyback.

"Wow, that is a novel approach." Rose said walking up to watch what was going on.

"Now this is my sort of world!" AK said joining her, but not for long as she vanished him only to get him coming back in a few short seconds, "I want to watch."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked Rose.

"Rose, female version of Harry, a light minded version, that is AK and he really should not be here."

"I took care of Voldy." AK said, "He went boom."

"Oh wow, I kinda wanted to see that." Harry said.

"This is your fault." Rose said to Sirius who shrugged. "Really it is."

"I don't attack those who do not deserve it." Harry said, "and really, I would rather not kill, but the explosions are fun. I am going to go into demolition after Hogwarts, taking down unwanted buildings, that sort of thing."

" I see." Rose said watching the last of the fireworks fizz out.

She decided to explore this world and found it was much different from many wrong-boy-who-lived worlds. Charlus was two years older than Harry was and he was a strong smart boy with lots of friends. He was light-minded but very boring; he was Ravenclaw and preferred books over any adventure and was relieved when it was found he was not the-boy-who-lived. However, he felt for Harry and offered to be his wand arm and protect his little brother. That was not fully needed now as Voldemort was very much a pile of ash and Harry was having fun rounding up the last death eaters.

There was one problem; the ministry was going to prosecute anyone who went after Voldemort or the death eaters with murder. However Rose knew how to stop that and with a short very respectful visit she had a license for everyone involved in ridding the world of dark and evil. Which was why, when the minister found out about what happened he came to arrest Harry at Hogwarts. He was standing talking to Dumbledore when a Fudge with his very pink (and hated) undersecretary came in with several Aurors to arrest Harry and everyone with him.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest for murder and using magic in front of muggles." Fudge said.

"No sir I am not." Harry replied walking up to hand over the paper that gave him a license to kill, "her majesty gave me rights you see."

"See here boy, we do not answer to a muggle!" Umbridge said.

"Well ah we do, you see." Fudge stammered looking over the paper, "yes all in order, very well, and Umbridge you are fired. Carry on then Mr. Potter."

Rose saw there was really not much for her to do here, but she did stay a few weeks to see that AK did not do anything to corrupt this Harry. She did not need to worry, Harry loved his explosives but he was not going to harm innocent people. She got to see Charlus, a red headed boy with glasses that looked like James Potter with red hair. Harry looked like his mother with black hair, much as Rose did.

The neighbors in Privet Drive were happy to see a healthy not terribly normal family in the Dursleys. Yes they were very middle class, had a nephew who had a godfather who was a rogue but they were as ordinary as any family could be. If only they knew the truth.


	12. The Evil They Sowed

The Evil They Sowed:

Harry had never felt such hate in his short years. He had not poisoned anyone yet that inspector believed his uncle over him. The nearly six year old felt pure rage at this and only wanted to watch those who dared torture him suffer. Why did his uncle hate him so much? He did everything the man asked of him and now he wanted him to suffer? Why? Harry lay in the hospital bed his broken leg throbbing and his reset shoulder aching. His head felt lighter and freer and he could see clearly.

The doctor came in with a nurse and another woman clad in a an old fashioned suit straight out of Mary Poppins, not that little Harry knew who Mary Poppins was. She was very pretty with long thick black hair tied up in a bun and sharp green eyes that soften when they looked at him. No-one had ever looked at him like that and Harry felt a warmth spread through him. She turned to the doctor who looked angry but not at him, Harry was surprised the dark skinned man was not mad at him like everyone on Privet Drive always was.

"Did you get it all?" The woman asked.

"Yes, the tape recorder is here, I got everything they said." The doctor said.

"Who are you ma'am?" Harry asked politely.

"Rose Evans Huntress to you." Rose said smiling sadly at the dare boy before her, "now we need to get you better for the trial."

"What trial?" Harry asked.

"The one to put several evil, wicked people away for a very long time." The man, doctor Thomas replied, "child abusers who blame the victim for their evil ways and threaten me in my hospital? I will see them pay."

"Who was abused?" Harry asked, "and what is abuse?"

"It is when someone hurts someone else instead of taking care of them, and you were abused." Rose said, "but no more, trial day is coming!"

"They did hurt me." Harry replied tears falling down his face, "I did all they asked, everything and they still hurt me!"

Rose scooped a hurting boy that was a male version of herself up into her arms and soothed him. Dr. Thomas put in another tape and recorded everything that Harry said while Rose held him. She soothed him and he felt warm, safe and loved, oh so loved by her. Finally he calmed down and lay back down to rest, he had nearly been killed and the inspector was so very wrong in how he had acted. It was only a few days later when Harry still had bruises on his face and his leg was in a cast he was wheeled into court. Gasps could be heard from the jury as they saw the damage on this poor boy. The inspector sat in the witness chair looking very uncomfortable.

"We have heard the tapes, and there is one thing I would like to know." Rose said taking the place of prosecutor, "why did you not save this child?"

"Look I know it looks bad but I was trying to get into Dursleys good books, what is one orphan the son of drunks and a whore to getting a large criminal ring, I feel bad he was hurt but I could have saved hundreds of lives."

"Oh, is that why you believed his uncle was defending himself from a thirty pound starved boy who could barely lift a broom so underfed he was." Rose said.

"Look…"

"Look him in the eye and tell him he is not worth anything, look at the damage on him! He is a little boy!"

"You are mean!" Harry shouted then shrank back as he knew better than to shout. "Why do you hate me? I never hurt you or anyone."

"For your information Scotland Yard already had everything they needed to take down the terrorist ring that called themselves death eaters." Rose said, "so your treating this poor boy the way you did, well, what do you have to say to your actions?"

"I still think I did what was right."

Rose had ended up in this dimension and had poked around and found a loving Dumbledore who had left Harry with his relations as Lily had believed they would care for him. He had destroyed every Horcrux there was and had brought Severus Snape kicking and screaming back to the light. He had nursed Sirius Black back to health when he saved Frank and Alice Longbottom and was now focused solely on Hogwarts while Sirius with the help of his wife Charity Burbage Black were head of the Wizganmoot and a supreme Mugwump of the ICW respectively. Remus Lupin was godfather of Harry but he was not allowed by his aunt and uncle to see him.

Vernon and Petunia were real pieces of work. They were death eaters as were many of their friends. Voldemort did not care who joined him as long as they were as evil and dark as he was and Vernon and Petunia were. Poor Dudley had to deal with the same of evil parents though he was only five and was not evil yet. His aunt Marge would see that he never went dark or evil as they. Now those two were arrested and would never see the outside of a cell again. This was the fate they were bribing others to have happen to an innocent boy but because Rose had ended up here, that would not happen.

She had spent a week hunting down what was left Voldemort and spoke to Dumbledore who would have caused some major issues due to his temper. Rose wanted things done a muggle way and so thirty people had found themselves arrested around Privet Drive and children like Harry who were treated badly were freed. Now she was playing prosecutor, and she had a law license in hand and was going to see certain people go down. This inspector was now sweating bullets as he knew he was in serous trouble. The judge thought so too and sentenced him to two years in prison for his part.

What of little Harry Potter? Well Rose decided to stick around and adopt him and raise him. Harry's life went from the worst of the worst to the best ever in the care of his big sister. He got three meals a day, wore clothes that fit him better than any he ever had before and he got toys and games. I could watch TV when he wanted and even study anything he wanted to. Best of all was the neighborhood he lived in how, Crawley was a great place and he met his very best friend there, a girl named Hermione Granger. Rose was happy she had got to this dimension and could save Harry. There were a few others that Harry went dark due to horrible treatment and not knowing better. Those Harrys had turned out as badly as Voldemort. This Harry still had hope and would have a good life.

He had his uncle Remus as well who had been overjoyed to be in his life. Sirius came and was the fun uncle while Remus was more the kindly but studious uncle. Harry had a great time growing up with all the love he had. He remembered the bad times but they were more like a bad dream from some far off time. The good times were far better and he loved his life now.

He grew and thrived and grew into a fine young man. He went to Hogwarts where he met his two other good friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. He had adventures that were fun not scary and not life threatening. He was able to charm the professors, yes even Severus Snape was with out glasses and shorter hair he looked far more like his mother. He was respectful as she was and a very good young man. He was a champion of all that was right and good and grew into a fine leader. By this time Rose had moved on, she could not stay in one place very long. Harry in the meantime had a wonderful life.

He married his childhood friend with the blessing of her best friends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood who made sure she was as beautiful as she could be on her wedding day. They had three children, Charlus James Potter, Remus Fleamont Potter and Lily Rose Potter. He gave thanks to Rose and everything she had done for him.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _OMAKE_

 _Rose sat reading a book in her favorite spot and sighed as she saw AK show up once more. Really why could she not have a peaceful day?_

 _"How might I help you?" She asked._

 _"That Harry was pathetic, you should have taught him how to kill and…"_

 _"No, AK that is not the only way to deal with darkness, now go away I am reading."_

 _"A Brief History of Time?" AK said, "boring."_

 _"No it's not, and you are annoying me."_

 _With a flick of her hand AK was gone and she once more could read her book in piece._


	13. Bewitched

Bewitched:

Harry Potter was a lucky boy, and he thought back to when the Stephens family of Darrin and Samantha Stephens had moved from small town America to England for Darrin's job. He was helping open a new branch of the Madison Avenue advertising agency out of London as his boss, Larry Tate. They were older as they had grown children but did not look really old but then Harry knew Samantha was a witch and Darrin was not quite a mundane like his stupid aunt and uncle but close enough.

He was six when Darrin and Samantha moved in, and Samantha was the perfect suburban housewife. Though American she knew how to fit in well and soon had nearly everyone loving her on the street. She did not look in the least like the witch she was. She had seen the tiny six year old Harry working in the yard, heard his aunt yelling at him and knew his uncle was beating him. So she set to work and headed over with Darrin to have tea with Petunia and Vernon. Harry never did know what she said but his aunt and uncle gave him his cousins second bedroom, and had him all but living with the Stephens who lived next door. Really all he had to do was sleep at his aunt and uncles each night to keep the protections up to keep them alive.

"I got my letter." Harry said walking into where Samantha was at her mother Endora and father Maurice, "hello Mr. and Mrs. Kind."

"Hello Harry dear." Endora said, "you are turning into a fine young man."

"He should be, our Samantha knows how to raise children right." Maurice added and at a pointed look from Samantha, "and our Darrin as well."

"I wish you could stay." Harry replied.

"Well, I got a new contract." Darrin replied, "five more years."

"Brilliant!" Harry beamed.

He headed to Diagon Ally with Samantha and Darrin, Darrin was not wizard but he loved Samantha and celebrated her powers. Their children were a witch and wizard and were grown now, both were married and had children too. Harry thought both Samantha and Darrin too young for grandchildren. They looked far too young even for his young eyes. He had a fun time in Diagon Alley and found his parents were wise and had provided nicely for him. They had a trunk with most of his books along with a telescope, vials, a cauldron, quills, ink and parchment. All he had to buy was potions ingredients, a wand and uniforms.

On September First it was Samantha and Darrin disguised as his aunt and uncle that saw him off and he was off to Hogwarts. He met and sat with Ron Weasley who seemed put out that he had so many amazing bothers and he was the youngest male. Harry told him he could make his own path and he was going to Hufflepuff as he liked that house. Malfoy showed up at this time to taunt Harry.

"So the great Harry Potter wants to be a duffer?" Malfoy said, "father was right, you don't belong in our world."

"And why would you say that?" A young woman who reminded Harry of Mary Poppins said walking in, "Hufflepuff is a fine house, just as fine as Slytherin."

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I am Professor Rose Hunt." Rose replied, "and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"A pleasure to meet you, I am the defense professor."

"I have met you, at Samantha's house." Harry said, "my aunt and uncle were ever so kind to allow me to go there, they don't understand magic."

"Filthy muggles." Draco said, "I bet you were their slave."

"As if, no they took care of me, saw me off today." Harry said giving the cover story, "they learned who Samantha was and were ever so relieved, I had rather lot of accidental magic you see and that does not go well in a muggle neighborhood."

"Samantha Stephens, she comes from an ancient and extremely powerful line, and that is due to breeding out, it's why she married a squib." Rose said. "I would stay but I must do my rounds, if you will excuse me."

She left and was happy this world had someone like Samantha. Harry's relations were just the worst and it was not as if in this world she could just take him away. So many wanted him dead, well now they did not but that had taken a lot of work for her. Voldemort was gone as were his followers, no not dead, not this time. Rather they forgot how to be evil at all. Lucius was all for the magical culture classes at Hogwarts and MacNair was all for protecting innocent animals. It was very nice and so she decided to stay and teach a few years. It had not been nice when she first came and saved one Severus Snape from his parents causing him to grow up with strict but loving grandparents. Then she had ended up years in the future and took care of one Voldemort. She was going to stay for a bit and see what else she could to help this world.

"I love the sound of happy children that I can torment later." Severus said popping up on cue looking dangerous.

"You are horrible, your godson is a bit spoiled and said some unkind things." Rose replied.

"I will speak to him, why is Kind coming to teach? Surely anyone else could teach muggle studies?"

"You mean you want me to teach that." Rose replied, "well I wanted to teach Defense and you enjoy what you do."

"I do, very well." Severus replied.

Rose liked Severus, she had met this one as a young boy in the care of hateful parents. She had not killed them but sent them somewhere that was suited to those who were cruel and hate minded. She was sure the teletubbies would get them to see reason, someday. They had got the former death eaters do so after a few years in their realm. Severus remembered her and respected her dearly and saw her as his rescuer. She had been and he had grown up to be a fine man and good head of house when Slughorn retired. Rose knew that it was not Endora who would be teaching but Samantha as her work was not done here and she knew it. Samantha knew exactly who and what Rose was and knew she could really do some good here in this world.

She was right, Rose had helped cleanse this world of evil and turned it into a bright and cheery place. In return Rose learned about Endora and her people, most actually never got married at all. Those that did nearly always married mortals and as such after a time those spouses gained magic themselves, of a sort, they would not age and would live as long as their spouse. That is if they survived the visit to the 5thdimension which Darrin and his children had. He would "age" as would Samantha and at a normal time "die" and live on. I was an interesting and fun universe. Rose had learned much from Endora and really liked her, they had met when Rose first came to this world.

"So you are the guardians of the multi-verse?" Rose asked, "and that is why I can do what I do? Why is AK allowed to do what he does?"

"Well, he did make an oath." Endora said, "so he gets to do what he wants now."

"He is an annoyance." Rose countered.

"Agreed but useful." Endora replied. "He amuses us so much."

"We are not gods, well you might want to call us that with the power we have, but we are not." Samantha said popping in.

"Then is there a god?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes, but we are only small in his grand universe." Samantha replied. "And do enjoy your stay, you get to be here for ten or more years."

Rose smiled, this was like a vacation for her. A well earned one as she had not had a vacation for a long time. She loved to teach and would do well here and gain the love of her students even one Draco Malfoy. When done at the end of those ten wonderful years, she left with a poof to a new universe.

 _OMAKE_

 _AK took a drag off his cigarette, or would have if it had not disappeared and glared at Rose who was enjoying a small slice of cake. She was setting on a patio that overlooked the ocean in a summer natural form gown of the late 1880s Victorian era. It was light cotton cream with blue, violet and orange wild flower print on it. AK was in his combat gear._

 _"That was a lame universe!" He complained, "you didn't do anything I mean the tellitubies are…"_

 _"You want to go there?" Rose asked taking a sip of lemonade to go with the rich cake._

 _"No!"_

 _"Then kindly don't complain when my idea or the powers that be idea is a vacation for me. It was, now go away."_

 _"No" AK vanished and reappeared, "stop that!"_

 _"I don't think I shall."_

 _This time AK was not able to come back and Rose got to enjoy the English seaside in a pretty gown in peace._


End file.
